hello kira
by sakuraloveblosom
Summary: Light is given an opportunity he can't refuse to attend ksg he is throne into a world of monsters. There he meets a grim reaper that goes by the name sakura. And is trained in the way of the reaper and learns grim arts. The stories better than the summar


Hello readers this is the first chapter to a new version of hello kira. I know I haven't updated this story in a while but I have a good excuse and I'll tell you it as soon as I think of it. So I hope you enjoy reading the new slightly better version or hello kira.

Speaking

_Thinking_

Demon 

**Ryku**

**Lights mind**

_W- Where am I?_

You're in your mind 

_Why is it so dark? I can't even see my hands._

…

_What's going on? _

….

_Answer me!_

…

_Who are you?_

…..

Hello Kira my master and I have been observing you for quite a while._Why have you been watching me_? _Who are you?_ Who am I, well that doesn't matter right now, neither dose the reason we have been watching you. My master has sent me to tell you that a wonderful opportunity has arrived and it would be in kira's best interest to except the offer._Oh, really and how may I ask would you know that?_That I do not know, but my master dose. Either way Light it's only a matter of time before L is 100% shure that you are kira. She only wants to help you reach your goal of cleansing the earth of criminals.

_She, who is she?_ My master is someone from your forgotten past. A childhood friend I suppose. _What are you talking about? I remember my childhood almost perfectly_. I can't tell you that but I can show you. _Show me how you can possibly show me. _As soon as those words left my yagami's mouth, an image flashed across his eyes.

It showed me and girl with long pink hair, we were holding hands. She was wearing a white sun dress and the tips of her hair were curled. From the looks of it we were around 8 years old. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face, but this image looks so familiar, like a memory lost in time. I see, you don't completely remember her. Oh well. It's time to wake up kira.

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

Smash

**Ha ha ha ha, that's the fourth alarm clock this week. **Shut upI'm not in the mood to listen to you right now.** O why such a bad mood Light chan. **Ryku I thought I told you to stop calling me that. C**alling you what? Oh you mean Light chan…. Light chan. **Gahh, I give up. **Give what up Light chan? **_I'm going to kill him; I don't care if he's a death god. _**Light chan you know I can read your mind right? **_I'm well aware of that Ryku. _

_**Time skip to school **_

Ryku I have a feeling today is going to be strange. **Oh and why do you say that light chan? **Light Kun! _Oh fuck, not her why does it have to be her. _Misa chan what are you doing here? Well remember how Misa had a photo shoot close to here last month. Well misa's manager Yoshi chan thought it would be good for misa to go to school. So Misa told Yoshi that she wanted to go here with light Kun. Is light Kun happy? _Why, why, why, WHY ME! This must be karma, yea karma for when I teased my little sister for having a boyfriend. _Light Kun? Light Kun, are you *sniff* not happy*sniff* to see me? *sniff*._Oh shit, she crying now. I have to think of something and fast. _ What oh no, no, no I'm very happy to see you misa. I was just thinking about how much fun it's going to be to see you every single day. _Every single day, _T-T. Really light Kun that's great.

I can't wait to see you every single day either. I'll see you later misa I have to go to class now, die, umm I mean bye misa chan. **Ha, Ha, Ha. Smooth light chan, real smooth. **_Shut up Ryku!_

_Why do my AP classes have to be on the other side of campus? Can today get any worse?_** You know, I've noticed every time I hear a human say that it always gets worse. **_Yea, well I'm not human. I AM THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD; EVERY ONE SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME AND ALL MY GLORY. HA, HA, HA, HA. _** Whatever you say kid. Whatever you say.**_ What was that?_** Nothing. **_No I'm Shure you said something. _**Nope I think your just hearing things….light chan. **_Damm you, you stupid death god. _

I just made it to class, and as usual the only people in the room were me and the teacher. In truth, class didn't start for another twenty minutes. Good morning Mr. Griffon. Ah good morning , you're early as usual. Can you please start working on the problems on the board? Of course Mr. Griffon. **Hey, hey light. Light? Light chan? **_What is it Ryku. _**Can I have an apple? **I slammed my pencil down on the desk. _ NO, no you cannot have an apple Rkyu._ Is there something wrong Mr. Yagmai? Oh, no nothing's wrong sir, my hand just cramped up.

**20 minutes later.**

As soon as the bell rang the class room flooded with people._ Of course none of them are smart as me._** Heh.**_ I'm sorry Rkyu I don't see what's so funny about that statement._** What I didn't laugh at you?**_ Yes you did, why did you laugh at me huh? Do you find my level intelligence amusing?_** Oh hey look your teacher is calling you. ** please go to the principal's office. 

**At the principles office **

Mr. Yagami it I brought to my attention that you are extremely gifted and exceed the standards of this school._ Of course I am amazingly smart._ I believe that you would at least meet the standers for KSG. _Did he just say meet, light yagami does not meet he exceeds._ I would have sett up an entrance test for you but it seems you have been scouted. That means you will not have to take an entrants test. All you need is your and your parents' signatures on these documents. Do light yagami you except this once in a life time chance to attend the prestigious konoha school for the gifted. There is no need to make a rushed choice talk to you parents. Also light firmly read over the documents, the main lesion is look underneath the underneath.

**Well that's all for now, I hope this is better than my first attempt. I won't be updating my others story's because I am re writing them and I think I'm going to focus on this for now. Oh and before I forget, HAPPY VALINITNES DAY I hope you all get a bunch of chocolate and roses. **

Bri chan.


End file.
